


Game Night

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: LOTR, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday is game night at the Stotch household. Kenny comes by to play... Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This porn is the result of my Stick of Truth anxiety. Hope it eases your nerves too~

Butters tastes like beer, sour and a little bubbly around the tongue. The gas in his stomach churns and Kenny feels like he's doing a very naughty, very dirty thing as his tongue winds around the other boy's tongue, parsing out all the rank flavor of potato chips and pilfered booze. His other hand is braced against the hardwood paneling of Butter's basement, but so much of him is balanced on Butter's mouth that the air around him twists like the fatal turn and lock of wheels on a raceway. He's drifting and getting lazy out of awe, but Butters seems to like the way his other hand moves up and down over his thigh. His fists are clenched into the down of Kenny's parka, kneading like an eager cat. There's a clatter as an empty bottle bounces off the cement floor, and Kenny is pushed onto his back. Butters hops onto his thighs and pulls his collared shirt up and over his head, before bending down to bite on Kenny's lips and slobber down his chin and into the crevasses of his neck. Kenny feels jerked around, like a puppet on floss strings, because he is touching his own elbows when he wraps his arms around Butter's waif-like frame and involuntarily thrusting into his jean-clad ass. His mind is fixed on the skin on his back where Butter's feels rough, a little more manly, hairy than he expected, not soft at all. But then, what's manly or womanly about a kid who's fighting a jacket zipper with his teeth?

It's neither, cause it's just damn sexy. And he wants him. Which is the best fucking part.

"It'd be awful nice if you let me touch your penis," Butter's whispers. Then Kenny loses his pants so quickly it's like they weren't even on him to begin with. Butter's find his cock easily with his hand and drags it up between them like an obelisk barrier, a little pink Mountie warding away the gravity of the situation they were in; two boys exercising their innocence on a lonely Thursday night. He leans back onto Kenny's thighs, still pumping his fist up and down on Kenny's dick and mouths, "You like that, fella?"

"Yeah," Kenny pants. He feels ridiculously sweaty, and his underwear is only pulled down to his thighs; he wants to spread his legs, but with Butters on top, all he can do is lay back and struggle fruitlessly. He doesn't mean to moan so shamelessly but his outbursts echo against the basement walls, accompanied by Butter's pleased humming and giggling, which only makes Kenny bang his head against the cement in frustration. Butters rocks into Kenny's thrusts as his motions become more fierce and deliberate, his other hand sneaking under his other to push a lone finger past Kenny's balls and into his ass-crack. Then Kenny yelps and comes so quickly that his vision is bruised purple and yellow underneath his eyelids. He can feel the soft caress of Butter's hand cupped around the tip of his cock, expertly catching the cum in his palm, and then bringing it quickly to his mouth to dispose of the evidence.

"Is that...good?" Kenny asks, completely wasted of breath, his bloodshot eyes following Butter's tongue as it sweeps in between his fingers. The sweat dripping down his sides chills him, until he sees Butters brush his hands off on his pants and fumble to his belt buckle.

"It ain't too tasty, but it's no worse than creamed corn." Butters smirks a little, and lifts himself off Kenny's thighs, allowing the blood to flow back through his legs. Butters stands up and yanks the belt out of it's notches, his pants falling to hang low off of his hips, the waistband of his underpants peeking through. Kenny's hands go to Butter's knees, and though the boy staggers, Kenny is still able to pull himself up to his waist and yank his zipper and underwear down to the crest of his buttocks. He doesn't wait for Butters to protest, and his mouth drops straight onto his dick, sucking and slurping away the musky moisture.

Butters groans and falls back against the wall. His hand slaps over his mouth, but his muffled cries still resonate in Kenny's ears, encouraging him further. He doesn't need to be quiet with his parents long gone, Kenny thinks with some agitation, but he can't be bothered to slap his hand away from his mouth when Kenny has a firm grip on the soft juncture between his ass-cheeks and thighs, guiding Butter's uneven thrusts into his mouth. His jaw begins to ache, so he goes faster, bobbing his head to the delicate rhythm set by Butter's hips, his fingers digging into the cushion of his ass and banging against the wood paneling behind them each time he pulls back. Butters yelps out "Oh, boy, here it comes!" and Kenny pulls back suddenly enough to let the first spray of cum streak up across his nose and forehead before he ducks out of the way and gently cups Butter's balls with his bruised hands, massaging lightly. Butters looses his footing, and his hands fall onto Kenny's shoulders to steady himself, then they make eye contact for the first time since their antics began.

"Heh, th-thank you." Butters stares at his cum still dripping off of Kenny's nose, and Kenny's scrapes it away with his fingers and rubs it into his jacket. Butters blushes an interesting shade of purple in the blue glow of the television, his eyes cast down towards Kenny's still naked lap.

"Hey," Kenny slaps his butt playfully, and catches his shy gaze once more. "Thank _you_. I don't usually...play like this. It's kinda fun."

"I...I think I'll put my pants back on now." Butters hands shakily attempt to fix his pants against his waist and wind the belt back in it's place.

"Oh. Okay." Kenny feels incredibly awkward with his pants rolled up in a heap at his feet, but he yanks his underpants over his dick and grasps for Butters shirt. He starts to offer it back to Butters, but a mischievous glint lingers in his eye and he casts it off into the far corner of the room.

Butters looks appalled at first, but when Kenny's hands weave across his ribcage, his stance turns to jelly, and then they're rolling against the slats of wood in each other's embrace once more.

Butters pauses with a hot breath, "Th-they get home at nine."

"Cool," Kenny exhales. "Let's watch Lord of the Rings again."


End file.
